amores futuros
by ely the hedgehog
Summary: la nueva generacion a llegado! ahora los hijos del Sonic Team tendran que lidiar con los clasicos problemas amorosos. deben hablar con las chicas de sus sueños pero el problema es que sus padres no ayudan para nada. podran nuestros chicos sincerarse ante sus amores? mal summary, lo se Vv', caracteristicas e informacion de los hijos del Sonic Team en mi perfil, disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! e aqui una nueva historia! YAY! **__**esta tratara sobre los hijos de Sonic y sus amigos, 20 años en el futuro, las caracteristicas de todos los hijos estan en mi perfil, nombre, poderes, fisico, forma de ser, etc. asi que si aun no lo han leido, por favor léanlo para que se entienda mejor.**_

_**habia prometido que lanzaria esta historia mañana, pero es que no pude esperar perdon xD asi que solo espero que les guste.**_

_**sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, Alice the Hedgehog y cada uno de los hijos de ellos que aparezcan aqui me pertenecen, sin mas que decir, disfruten!**_

* * *

Un día normal en Mobius, en tierras cercanas a Angel Island, había una pequeña colonia con un conjunto de casas muy bien hechas, si bien eran grandes y muy hermosas, también tenían su toque humilde, todas de dos pisos, construidas en un campo con césped muy bien cuidado y cercano a las casas una pequeña subida, como colina con un enorme roble que daba buena sombra, ese roble era frondoso y ya tenía muchos años en ese lugar, es precisamente la razón por la que los habitantes de la colonia decidieron construir sus viviendas en ese lugar, por ese enorme roble frondoso con dos columpios colgando de él, pero esa ya es otra historia, regresando a los hogares, que eran exactamente cinco, una en construcción y un gran taller al lado de una casa.

En esas casas viven nada mas y nada menos que todos los héroes de Mobius ya casados y con hijos:

Sonic y Amy viven en una casa color rosa con detalles blancos y ventanas grandes con detalles blancos todas, viven junto a sus dos hijos April y Samy, en la del frente viven su mejor amigo Tails y su esposa Cream junto a su hija única June, una casa color amarillo no tan encendido con detalles blancos y un lindo jardín muy bien cuidado al frente, al lado un taller enorme con muchos inventos y dos tornados uno un poco mas grande que el otro, al lado de la casa de Sonic estaba la casa de "su rival" Shadow y su esposa Alice junto a su hijo único Shad, era una casa color celeste claro con detalles color azul mas oscuro y ventanales con azulejos y marcos blancos, al frente la casa de Knuckles y Rouge que vivian junto a sus dos hijos Blash y Rubí, es una casa color blanco con detalles y techo café con ventanas al estilo francés y al lado de la casa de Shadow se encontraba una casa que aun no estaba terminada pero que ya le faltaba muy poco, hace unos días Blaze y Silver les habían dado la noticia de que se quedarían en ese tiempo al lado de ellos ya que eso es lo que todos opinaban como mejor, Tails les ofrecio una casa pero Blaze al principio se negó, pero al notar como todos suplicaban no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar, además de que ambos tenían un hijo que aun no conocían, pero eso será mas adelante.

Se apreciaba que de una de esas casas un erizo color rosa pálido-crema, salía tranquilamente en dirección a uno de esos hogares, bueno, si con tranquilamente nos referimos a nervioso e hiperventilándose un poco por lo que iba a hacer, entonces si, tranquilamente.

Se iba acercando a la casa de su mejor amiga y mejor amigo de su padre, iba respirando muy nervioso, no entendia como el siendo tan buen consejero con las parejas, se sentía totalmente lo contrario al estar frente a cierta chica que le quitaba el aire siempre. Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente, un zorrito amarillo lo atendio:

Tails: ah, hola samy, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto gentilmente al ver al hijo menor de su mejor amigo en toda la vida

Samy: ammm…eh..h-hola tio Tails…ah…este… -Tails solo lo miraba con extrañez –yo…estoy aquí porque amm…

Tails: …

Samy: mama dice si puedes ayudarla con el fregadero –dijo con decepción al darse cuenta lo cobarde que era por no poder ir y hablar con la chica de sus sueños

Tails: oh, si claro, Sonic ya me lo habia dicho antes ya que el no pudo arreglarlo, pero ire esta tarde, con gusto los ayudo –dijo gentilmente el dulce zorrito de ojos azules

Samy: si…gracias…adiós tio Tails

Tails: adiós Sam –dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a un erizo muy triste afuera, este giro lentamente y se dirigio hacia otra casa, la de su mejor amigo Shad, el hijo del "rival" de su padre, Shadow The Hedgehog, llego y toco la puerta con la cabeza gacha, un erizo con el mismo físico de Shadow pero con betas y ojos color morado lo atendio

Shad: ¿tan pronto regresaste? –dijo para ver al erizo color rosa palido con la cabeza gacha –no lo lograste, ¿cierto? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados con la misma mirada de su padre, el otro erizo solo asintió lentamente con la mirada aun abajo y los brazos colgando, el otro solo cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos –ay ay ay…menos mal que tu eres el experto… -dijo negando con su cabeza lentamente

Samy: ¡cállate! –le dijo con el seño fruncido y un poco sonrojado, el otro solo rio levemente

Shad: lo siento, ¿quieres pasar? –pregunto divertido, el otro negó lentamente

Samy: nah, mejor sal tu y charlemos un poco –dijo incorporándose

Shad: de acuerdo –dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, ambos salieron tranquilamente hacia la sombra del roble, al llegar vieron a una eriza exactamente igual a Sonic pero con un mechon en la frente, esta estaba en la misma pose relajante de su padre, con los brazos tras su espalda y piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados con una leve sonrisa de lado, a su lado se encontraba una linda murciélago con ojos morados y cabello blanco algo largo poniéndose delineador en sus lindos y brillantes ojos, la ultima al notar la presencia de Shad se puso muy coqueta, la otra permaneció igual.

Rubi: hola Shad… -dijo guiñando su muy larga pestaña derecha coquetamente –¿Cómo estas hoy?

Shad: hola chicas, bien gracias –dijo tratando de parecer cortes, la murciélago se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia el erizo con betas moradas pero este la paso de largo

Shad: hola April ¿Qué tal todo? –le dijo con una mirada dulce, la eriza azul solo abrió sus ojos sin cambiar su posición

April: hola Shad, genial gracias –dijo poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de "su rival", la murciélago se indignó, iba a acercarse a ambos erizos pero Samy le tomo el brazo y se la llevo lejos del roble, ya que él sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su hermana y pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para que ellos dos quedaran solos y pudieran hablar de "sus sentimientos" aunque con la actitud de su hermana, seguramente lo tomaran a bromas, Shad noto como su mejor amigo se llevaba a Rubí y se lo agradeció con la mirada no solo porque quedaba a solas, sino porque se llevaban a Rubí lejos, no era que a el no le agradara, le caía bien pero no le gustaban sus coqueteos y miradas, ya que el está interesado en "su rival".

April: y amm… ¿sabes como le fue a mi hermanito con June? –dijo algo emocionada ya que le encantaba la idea de que su mejor amiga estuviera con su hermano

Shad: ¡hum! ¿para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? –dijo tratando de actuar "normal" con ella

April: ahhh…mi hermanito, ¿sabes? Es muy gracioso ya que el es tan buen consejero en eso pero con la chica que le gusta…nada! Jaja –rio divertida, Shad solo la miro reir con una mirada dulce, le fascinaba esa risa en ella, le parecía angelical y dulce, pero regreso a la normalidad al notar como la chica empezaba a calentar

Shad: ¿Qué haces, faker? –dijo en su tono de siempre pero sin cambiar su mirada un poco dulce hacia ella, si no quería dudas ni verse nervioso con ella, debía actuar normal

April: ¡una carrera! –dijo dando pequeños brincos –¿o la tercera forma de vida perfecta tiene miedo a perder con alguien tan preciosa como yo? –dijo alagándose a sí misma, sep, idéntica a su padre

Shad: *miedo no, preciosa, muchísimo cariño* ¡por supuesto que no rose! –dijo empezando a calentar como ella, si, su nombre es April Rose, ¿que esperaban del hijo del machote sexy de shadow-kum? Aaahhh…Shady *-*

April: ¿entonces qué esperas? ¡FA-KER! –dijo divertida, el sonrió dulcemente al verla a los ojos mientras se ponían en posición, a si ambos empezaron a correr juntos mientras reían mutuamente y se miraban a los ojos mientras corrían, a Shad no le importaba si ella lo sabía o no, simplemente apreciaba cada momento que podía al lado de la chica de sus sueños, sabía que algún día lo sabría y sea cual sea el resultado, estaría siempre que pudiera protegiéndola aunque ella diga que puede cuidarse a sí misma, eso es lo que lo asemeja tanto a su padre Shadow, porque como el cuida a Amy, el cuidaría a April, a lo lejos solo quedaban dos estelas juntas una celeste y otra morada.

* * *

**_bien, aqui termina el prologo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado! gracias a todos por los que me acompañaran, ya saben perfectamente que es algo que les agradezco muchisimo siempre._**

**_gracias por leerme, diganme que les parece, dejen reviews!_**


	2. nueva amiga

_**holaa! no se que es lo que me esta pasando, antes era un capitulo por dia y ahora me tardo muchos dias, casi una semana en actualizar, lo siento Vv' pero bueno, la cosa es que aqui esta! e intente hacerlo un poco largo, no se cuando actualizare pero no sera asi como en estos dias, igualmente mi otrra historia.**_

_**bueno, espero que les guste, sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, cada uno de los hijos que aparecen aqui, y Alice me pertenecen,ahora si, gozen!**_

* * *

Samy seguía caminando tomando el brazo de Rubí pero con cuidado a no lastimarla, ya se habían alejado mucho pero Samy no la soltaba a lo que Rubí se harto

Rubí: ¡basta Samy! ¡Suéltame! –dijo halando de su brazo, Samy la cargo al estilo novia y dio un gran salto en forma de spin dash y llegaron a Angel Island, ya allí la soltó solo para que Rubi le jalara una de sus púas pero sin arrancarla.

Samy: ¡AU! ¿¡OYE QUE TE PASA!? –grito mientras se ponia ambas manos sobándose las puas

Rubi: es por alejarme de mi Shad, y ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Samy: aquí esta Blash, quédate con el

Rubi: ¡SAAAM! ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME TRAIGAS AQUÍ! Agg! No me dejan tocar la Master Emerald de la forma que quiero –dijo inflando los cachetes

Samy: ¿a te refieres a un collar o algo asi? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Rubi: exacto –asintió –bueno, no quiero estar aquí, pero ya que estamos solos… ¿Qué tal si hablamos? April me dijo que le pedirías una cita hoy –dijo con tono insinuante, Samy solo suspiro

Samy: no pude hacerlo… -dijo en tono algo triste

Rubi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡dime que al menos le saludaste! –pero Samy solo la quedo viendo de la misma forma –¡no puede ser! ¿Pero que pasa contigo, amigo? Si eres muy bueno dando consejos en el amor, has salvado la relación de muchas parejas ¡e incluso matrimonios! Y sabes que no miento –dijo señalándolo y tocándole el pecho con el mismo dedo, este bajo la mirada y dejo ambos brazos colgando mientras cerraba los ojos.

Samy: …soy un idiota…tan buen consejero…gran héroe…gran confianza… -se detuvo un momento y abrió los ojos pero con la misma posición con el seño un tanto fruncido –y tan timido con la que me gusta… ¡¿Por qué tuve que salir asi como mi padre!?

Rubi: jaja, pobre de ti –dijo en tono divertido –pero tranquilo, hasta alguien como tu necesita consejera, ¡y esa soy yo! –dijo en pose altiva y un poco arrogante

Samy: ¿tu? Ni siquiera tienes a alguien…

Rubi: ¡CALLATE! ¿No nos has visto a Shady y a mi? ¡somos el uno para el otro! –dijo con tono soñador, Samy suspiro

Samy: sabes que soy bueno en este tema…yo mas que nadie sabe lo que siente Shad, soy su mejor amigo, y sabes que siente algo por…

Rubi: ¡QUE TE CALLES SAM! –Samy solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no tanto con un pose inexpresiva –¡yo se que el algún dia me dira que me quiere! –grito en tono casi de suplica –¡lo hará ya veras!

Samy: Rubi…sabes que el te quiere y aprecia mucho…el es mas expresivo, deberías agradecer que no salio como el tio Shadow, si fuera asi entonces no se supiera siquiera que tiene sentimientos

Rubi: ¡hey, que malo! –dijo en tono un poco divertido

Samy: jaja, si lo se, lo siento, exagere un poco, pero igual, agradece que no es así, no me lo imagino apartado de todos nosotros e inexpresivo, seria difícil convivir con el…

Rubi: ahh…lo se… -dijo en tono un poco triste

Blash: hey chicos, que hacen aquí? –escucharon una voz, ambos se giraron y vieron a un equidna rojo con detalles blancos y ojos color verde aqua muy hermosos –¿no vienes a espiar la Master Emerald vampiresa? –dijo en tono de burla con una sonrisa y arqueando la ceja, al igual que Knuckles con Rouge –hoy no te toca cuidarla

Rubi: cállate cabeza de nudillo, este es mi hogar también y puedo venir cuando me den ganas –dijo con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados –además, Samy me trajo –dijo volteándolo a ver

Blash: ah si, hola Sam –dijo mientras ambos hacían un saludo y Rubi resoplaba

Rubi: ¡BUENO! Si me has traído hasta acá, ¡al menos entretenme de alguna forma! Me aburro –dijo con tono de molestia, Samy solo voltea a ver hacia Blash pero este se habia ido corriendo, frunció el seño al ver esa acción por parte de el, rodo los ojos, miro a Rubi y suspiro

Samy: bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –dijo desganado

Lo que Samy no sabía, es que Blash no había huido de la situación como el pensaba que habia hecho, él ha heredado el agudo sentido del oído de su madre, aun mejor que Rubi y presiente las cosas al igual que su padre, ya que para ser un guardián, eso es esencial, ya habia empezado a escuchar murmullos y con su agudo oído escucho a lo lejos un grito, sintió que alguien estaba en problemas, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo donde provenía el grito. Corrió y corrió y llego a la orilla de Angel Island, vio una mano en la orilla y se acerco, alguien se estaba sosteniendo, una chica. Era una conejita, por lo que se veía, de mas o menos su edad, era color amarillo con detalles castaño y cabello verde hasta la cintura, con una cola de caballo un poco alta y mechones colgando que la hacían lucir muy linda. Estaba colgando de una mano y la otra trataba de levantarla pero le costaba, sus lindos ojos color miel estaban cristalinos y lagrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas. No se había percatado que Blash habia llegado, solo gritaba la palabra: "auxilio", de pronto, alguien la llama y rápidamente levanta su rostro encontrándose con esos brillantes ojos color verde aqua.

Blash: ¡ven, toma mi mano! –dijo sosteniéndose bien estirándose lo suficiente para que ella lo alcanzara con su otra mano.

¿?: ahhh… ¡aaah!...n-no…no puedo… -Ella hacia fuerzas pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, el lo noto.

Blash: haremos esto, te tomare de este brazo y tu con todas tus fuerzas trataras de sostenerte mejor con el otro, asi te levantare, ¿de acuerdo? –no estaba muy segura pero igualmente asintió –bien, ¡uno…dos…tres! –y empezó a jalar de ella, ella trataba de levantar su otro brazo pero no podía, le imploraba que la ayudara de otra forma pero ya era tarde, el la estaba sosteniendo de un solo brazo y seria difícil que ella volviese a su anterior posición, sus manos empezaban a deslizarse, las de el estaban sudando por la fuerza que hacia contra tal gravedad y la de ella por que estaba al borde de la muerte, no pudo mas, empezó a deslizarse y no la pudo sostener, ella empezó a caer rápidamente hacia una muerte segura.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAH, AYUDAAAA! –gritaba estirando el mismo brazo hacia el y con el otro colgando, mientras el tenía su brazo estirado hacia ella , como si eso lo solucionaría, sintió un sentimiento extraño dentro de su ser, no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que debía proteger a esa chica, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero desplego sus misteriosamente escondidas alas y se lanzo, siempre odiaba tener que utilizar ese método, le gustaba volar pero para estos casos, el preferiría parecer "normal" pero no tuvo de otra. Ya estaba cayendo en una posición muy firme y llego hacia ella, la vio, estaba apretando ambos ojos y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero de repente, sintió como unos brazos firmes y fuertes la rodeaban y la cargaban de forma protectora, sintió que ya no estaba cayendo, ahora iba hacia arriba de nuevo a la misma velocidad, lentamente quito ambas manos de su rostro y vio a ese chico que la estaba ayudando hace un buen rato, la sostenia firmemente entre sus brazos y la cargaba volando hacia Angel Island de nuevo.

Con cuidado, se sostuvo con una pierna y la otra levantada, en el suelo, puso la cabeza de ella sobre la pierna alzada de el (él estaba en el suelo hincado en la forma…como cuando los hombres se hincan para pedir matrimonio xD lo siento, no sé cómo describirlo Vv') y la sostuvo cuidadosamente, ella aun estaba con sus manos en su rostro, temblaba un poco, el con cuidado le retiro suavemente una de sus manos de su rostro y la vio directamente a los ojos, ella quito la otra mano y se ruborizo levemente al ver la distancia entre ambos, debía admitirlo, era un equidna muy atractivo, y estaba muy agradecida ya que el la había salvado.

Blash: ¿estás bien? –pregunto en tono suave para no asustarla mas, ella lo siguió mirando, como si esos ojos aqua brillante la hipnotizaran, desvio la mirada un poco sonrojada y asintió suavemente, el la miro del mismo modo, entre serio y preocupado

Blash: ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa situación? –pregunto con un tono un poco preocupado pero cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo

¿?: Iba caminando cerca de la orilla, demasiado…lo siento…estaba apreciando el paisaje y supongo que me emocione demasiado porque es en serio hermoso, y tropecé con algo y caí, solo pude sostenerme con una mano porque caí sobre mi otro brazo y me lo lastime… -dijo suavemente pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara.

Blash: ohh…bueno…lo importante es que estas b… -no término ya que esa chica se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo por el cuello, sentía como lágrimas de ella caían sobre su hombro, le correspondio al abrazo.

¿?: …g-gracias… -le susurró al oído –creí…creí que moriría…me has salvado… -dijo aun llorando, el se conmovió un poco y le acaricio el cabello

Blash: tranquila…ahora estas bien… -le decía suavemente

¿?: eres mi héroe… -los ojos de Blash se iluminaron un poco y su rostro era de sorpresa, poso sus manos en los hombros de ella, la separo levemente y la miro atentamente a los ojos, ella lo observaba sorprendida con pequeñas gotitas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, el las limpio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Blash: no es nada…tranquila…ya estas a salvo…no podía dejarte asi… -ella cerro sus ojos y puso su mano sobre la de el

¿?: igual…me has salvado la vida…algo que no podre pagarte tan fácilmente… -dijo con los ojos aun cerrados y una leve sonrojo se posó en los rostros de ambos, ella sonrió de lado sin abrir los ojos aun. Ella se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios de agradecimiento, de por lo menos, unos cinco segundos, cuando se separo, noto que el estaba muy sonrojado con la misma mirada sorprendida.

Blash: d-de nada… -dijo sonrojado, ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el hablo de nuevo.

Blash: ¿c-cómo te llamas…? –pregunto aun sonrojado por el beso

¿?: mi nombre es… -pero escucharon un grito, precisamente, de la madre de June, Cream

Cream: ¡VICTORIA! ¡MAMA TE NECESITA! –le grito a lo lejos

Victoria: oh…jaja, creo que ya sabes mi nombre…espera, ¡AHORA VOY CREAM!

Blash: ¿de dónde la conoces?

Victoria: oh, ella es mi…

Cream: ¡ES URGENTE, POR FAVOR DATE PRISA!

Victoria: ahhh, ¡EN SEGUIDA! Ya tengo que irme…lo siento…

Blash: esta bien, yo entiendo...

Victoria: bueno…fue un gusto conocerte…ammm…

Blash: Blash, Blash The Equidna

Victoria: oh si, bueno, un placer conocerte Blash, gracias de nuevo por salvarme… -dijo dándole un abrazo cortó que él le correspondió –tal vez algún dia podamos volver a encontrarnos…

Blash: eso espero –dijo con una sonrisa tierna, ella se la devolvió –ah, y… ¿tu brazo?

Victoria: descuida, Cream me ayudara, bueno, ¡adiós! –dijo corriendo despidiéndose con la mano

Blash: …adiós…Victoria…

* * *

**_YAY! bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por tardar, gracias por leerme!_**

**_adios, dejen reviews!_**


End file.
